Remind Me
by The-Lone-Star's-Southern-Belle
Summary: Bella and Jasper has hit a tight spot in there relationship. Will they be able to fix it or will it melt under the Texas sun? All human songfic written for the song Remind Me by Brad Paisley and Carrie Underwood. Please read the author's note.


**Hello everybody. This is just a small human songfic that I felt inspired to write after listening to the song Remind Me by Brad Paisley and Carrie Underwood. One of the best country duets I have ever heard. It's going to be a Jasper and Bella fic because not only are they one of my favorite pairings, I don't think country music fits Edward's character at all. There is going to be a slight change. I know this song is a duet but I'm going to have Bella sing it herself to emphasize a point in the story. I will leave the name of Brad or Carrie's part in the song but, just a reminder that Bella only sings so I tweaked it just a little to make more sense. So please enjoy and don't forget to review.**

**Disclaimer: All the characters belong to the wonderful author Stephenie Meyer and the and I give full credit to the artist who wrote such an amazing piece(not me unfortunately).**

"Honey, I'll see you later, going out with the guys" cried Jasper grabbing his keys from the counter heading out the door not giving a second thought to Bella or the home cooked meal waiting for him at the dinner table.

Bella sighed and covering her eyes with her hands holding back tears of frustration and loneliness. An other night destined to be cold and alone in bed by herself. She knows Jasper meant well and haven't noticed it, but they were slowly drifting apart. He simply wasn't the man she fell in love with and decided to put her music career on hold for. Where was the romance? Where was the lust? Where was the sleepless nights filled with wonderful heated hours rolling in between the sheets, or those romantic candle lit dinners filled with laughter and love? They've been engaged for a year now, and still no wedding.

Taking her hands off of her face she glanced at her ring longly. She missed Jasper terribly but if this was how her marriage life was going to be, she would rather not put herself through this torture. Making up her mind she heads upstairs to her bedroom and packs up some close for the week in her suitcase and places it by the door. She quickly grabs her cellphone and calls the manager of the small country joint that Jasper and his buddies always hang out in. She a very well known country singer and has the phone numbers of many local areas for her to perform to get a little money while she's on break. While arranging things with the manager, who quickly agrees, she goes to her home studio grabs her guitar to set it next to her suitcase. She quickly changes into her Wrangles, a nice checkered studded shirt, her boots, and her cowboy hat grabs her stuff and heads to her red 1965 convertible mustang sitting in her drive way. She locks the door the the small farm house she and Jasper bought out in the country and make her way to her mustang placing everything but the guitar in the trunk. Sighing she gets in her car looking back at her house one last time before she heads out to fight for the little that is left of the relationship she had with her cowboy.

Arriving at the small bar she spots Jasper's pick up truck and parks as far away as possible to make sure she won't be seen before hand. She grabs her guitar and heads quickly to the back of the bar where the manager is waiting for her to escort her to the small makeshift stage located to the far east of the place. As she gets on she spots Jasper immediately sitting at the bar, sipping a bear, and chatting with one of his best friends Peter. Luckily she hasn't been noticed yet by any of his friends and manages to set up quickly with out gaining much attention to herself. She makes a "OK to start" signal to the only other person onstage with her, the drummer behind her and let the notes on her guitar strum the song she's been working on in all the free time she's had since her relationship has been in a funk. Taking a deep breath she starts the first verse of her song.

[Brad]

We didn't care if people stared

We'd make out in a crowd somewhere

Somebody'd tell us to get a room

It's hard to believe that was me and you

Now we keep saying that we're ok

But I don't want to settle for good not great

I miss the way that it felt back then I wanna feel that way again

Been so long that you'd forget the way I used to kiss your neck

Jasper loved to go drink with his buddies after a long day of work. Nothing better than to relax with some friends after 12 grueling hours of sweat, heat, and sun. Working at a ranch was never easy even if it was yours. Jasper was out again tonight relaxing not even thinking about the woman he left at home until he recognized the sultry voice coming out the speakers. Looking at the stage he saw his beautiful Bella all cowgirled up just the way he liked it; but instead of the beautiful smile she always had when she preformed her face held sorrow and that twinkle in her eyes didn't shine like it usually did. Jasper got up from the bar stool and headed towards the stage dodging people that started to gather around until he reached the front.

[Carrie]

Remind me, remind me

[Brad]

So on fire so in love. Way back when we couldn't get enough

[Carrie]

Remind me, remind me

[Carrie]

Remember the airport dropping me off

We were kissing goodbye and we couldn't stop

[Brad]

You felt bad cause I missed my flight

[Carrie and Brad]

But that meant we had one more night

Jasper did remember that night. It was right before Bella has started her final tour and was leaving Houston to go perform at Nashville. He couldn't join her because he still had to work at the ranch. He remembered dropping her off and holding her tight never wanting to let go. He kissed her so hard and long that she did actually miss her flight. It was a good thing that the she was supposedly leaving early in case of complications because otherwise she would have been late to her concert. The made love until dawn that night. Actually Jasper couldn't remember the last time they were together. Has he really been denying Bella? Had work and his friends really come in between the love of his life and him?

[Carrie]

Do you remember how it used to be

we'd turn out the lights and we didn't just sleep

[Brad]

Remind me, Baby Remind me

[Carrie]

Oh so on fire, so in love

that look in your eyes that I miss so much

[Brad]

Remind me, baby remind me

Bella sang her heart out, ignoring the people around except her lover right below her. She looked into his baby blue eyes begging for him to understand and to rekindle that fire and passion that they once had. Jasper looked right on back eyes locked to her deep, pained brown ones. Her lyrics finally sinking in. Making him realize the big mistake he was committing.

[Brad] I wanna feel that way

[Carrie]

Yeah I wanna hold you close

[Brad and Carrie]

Oh If you still love me

Don't just assume I know

[Carrie]

Do you remember the way it felt?

[Brad]

I mean back when we couldn't control ourselves

[Carrie]

Remind me

[Brad]

Yeah remind me

Bella sung passionately the crowed that gathered felt her pain. Jasper felt the blow at his heart. He couldn't believe how much he's hurt his love. He prayed that the would forgive him. He can't imagine his life without Bella standing by his side. He will have to make her his wife officially soon. He's put it off long enough. He never wants to hurt Bella that way again.

[Carrie]

All those things that you used to do

That made me fall in love with you

Remind me. Oh Baby Remind Me

[Brad]

Yeah I'd wake up in your old t-shirt

All those mornings I was late for work

Remind me

[Brad and Carrie]

Oh baby remind me

The crowd that gathered went cheered and clapped but Bella heard none of it her eyes were locked to Jasper's. He extended his hand to her but she didn't take it. Instead she took off her ring and placed it in his hand.

"I don't wanna settle for good, not great, Remind me, baby remind me" she sang quietly as the crowed finally realized what was going on and began to to quiet down.

Jasper began to panic. He can't believe Bella was giving back her ring. "Are... You can't... Bella you can't leave me" he began to beg. "Love, I can't live with out you!"

"It sure does seem like you can" Bella countered "when was the last time we actually spend time together Jazz?"

Jasper knew he couldn't honestly answer that question with out sounding like a complete jack ass. He looked at Bella's eyes begging to be given an other chance. "Darlin' please, you know I love you, I-"

"Oh if you still love me don't just assume I know, remind me, baby remind me" she sang again grabbing her guitar and heading down stage Jasper quick at her heals.

"Isabella please! How can I remind you when you're leaving me!" Jasper pleaded grabbing her hand and pulling her to him. He embraced her tightly in his arms and knocking off her hat in the proses while he buried his face in her hair.

Bella sighed and hugged him back. "I'm not leaving you Jazz" she whispered. Hope bubbled in the pit of Jasper stomach. "Really?"

"Yes Jasper I'm not leaving, but..."

"But?" he repeated.

"but I'm not taking back the ring"

"Why?" Jasper question becoming alarmed again.

"I will only accept it again once you've proved to me that I have space in you're life" Bella said sternly looking straight to at his eyes. Jasper sighed but agreed, he couldn't live with out her and he'll go to hell and back to see that ring once again on her finger. Hugging her tightly again he escorted her back to her car and followed her back home where they finally made passionate love all night after they re-heated the meal that Bella made before.

5 months later

Jasper was finally waiting patiently at the alter for the the woman he loved with all his life. He managed to get the engagement ring on her finger the in two months after the fight and down the isle three months after. He made sure to never commit the same mistake again and to never take for granted the little things, because you never know when you'll lose them all.


End file.
